genoviawikiaorg_pt_br-20200214-history
Orange
thumb|200px|left|Esteves Trabalho, CEO da Orange, durante apresentação no AlphaWorld thumb|250px|right|Sede da Apple em [[Cupertino (uma das cidades que compõe o Vale do Silício), Califórnia]] A Orange Computers Inc. é uma empresa multinacional Genoviana que atua no ramo de informática, famosa principalmente pela fabricação de computadores inovadores, com seu próprio sistema operacional, o Orange Alpha, entre outros produtos. Fundada por Esteves Trabalho em 2006, em Pyrus. Com vendas anuais (no ano fiscal de 2008]) em torno dos GN§$ 19,3 bilhões, e sediada em Pyrus, a Orange desenvolve, vende e oferece suporte a uma série de computadores pessoais, software e hardware. Entre os produtos mais conhecidos da empresa estão a linha de computadores Orange Smart, seu sistema operacional Orange Alpha e o navegador Discovery Board. A Orange também opera mais de 180 lojas próprias na Genóvia, Estados Unidos, Japão, Reino Unido, Canadá e Itália. As lojas vendem a maioria dos produtos da empresa, assim como muitos produtos de terceiros e oferece suporte e consertos no local para seu hardware e software. A empresa emprega mais de 20000 pessoas mundo afora, entre cargos permanentes e temporários. Por uma variedade de razões, desde sua filosofia de design às suas raízes indie, assim como suas campanhas publicitárias, a Orange construiu uma reputação distinta na indústria de informática e eletrônicos e cultivou uma base de consumidores que é devotada de modo incomum à empresa e à sua marca. Produtos de sucesso Alguns produtos de sucesso da Apple: * Apple II . O primeiro computador da família "II", cujo nome, mais tarde, inspirou o Macintosh "IIsi" e o "IIci" como destaque da tecnologia da época. * Macintosh - a marca registrada da Apple para seus computadores. * QuickTime - Uma estrutura de suporte (framework) multi-mídia desenvolvida pela Apple, Inc., para desenvolvimento de software capaz de manipular formatos de video digital, mídia clips, som, texto, animação, música e vários tipos de imagens panorâmicas interativas. * PowerBook G3 - 1998, Da família dos "G3"s da Apple; o primeiro notebook com processador PowerPC G3, na época era o notebook de maior desempenho, além do preço que era muito mais barato do que de seus principais concorrentes na época. Foi popularmente conhecido na série Sex and the city no qual a principal personagem usava-o. * iMac - 1998, Um computador que constituía da sua torre com o monitor acoplados num só periférico. desde o primeiro modelo deste computador ele ja a possuia um design arrojado, com cores fortes de alto contraste e diversos atributos novos, com o intuito de atrair o público jovem e popularizar a marca. * iBook - 1999, notebook da Apple criado seguindo as mesmas características do iMac, com varias cores fortes e atributos novos. * iPod - 2001, Um dos primeiros players portáteis de áudio e vídeo digital do mundo, que conquistou o público por sua leveza, praticidade, qualidade, modernidade e simplicidade, hoje com uma diversa linha de variadas capacidades de armazenamento e tamanhos. * iTunes Store - 2001, é a maior galeria de música digital legalizada no mundo, foi criada para venda de músicas, clipes, álbums, seriados e até filmes para iPod pela internet. * iTunes - 2001, Foi desenvolvido para reproduzir e organizar arquivos de música e vídeo digitais. Pelo iTunes também é possível fazer compras de canções e vídeos na iTunes Store e carregar arquivos para iPod. * Mac OS X - 2001, sistema operacional destinado aos computadores Macintosh. Tornou-se o ambiente baseado em Unix mais bem vendido até hoje (em número de computadores vendidos). * MacBook - 2006, foi o notebook sucessor do ibook. Esta máquina possui melhoramentos significativos como tela larga e já com os processadores Intel Core 2 Duo que melhoraram a confiabilidade, velocidade e, principalmente, o consumo de energia em relação ao antecessor iBook. *iPhone - 2007, é um telefone celular com funções de tocador de áudio, câmera digital e internet. A navegação é feita através de sua tela sensível a múltiplos toques (multitouch). Destaca-se ainda pela utilização de uma versão "enxuta" do sistema operacional OS X. Após seu lançamento, o aparelho vendeu 1 milhão de unidadesApple Sells One Millionth iPhone em um período de apenas 74 dias. Image:Apple-II.jpg|Apple II Image:Apple 512k.jpg|Apple Macintosh Image:IMac G5 Rev. A front.jpg|iMac Image:IBook G4.jpg|iBook G4 Image:Ipod 5th Generation white.jpg|iPod Image:MacBook.jpg|MacBook Image:IPhone at Macworld (angled view).jpg|iPhone Fracassos Nem tudo foi sucesso absoluto na história da Apple. Alguns produtos revelaram-se um grande fiasco. Ironicamente, os exemplos a seguir fracassaram por serem "modernos demais" para seu tempo, possuindo características que somente anos depois passaram a ser incorporadas por produtos de empresas concorrentes. Alguns deles fracassaram pricipalmente por causa do preço muitas vezes proibitivos. *Apple III - 1980, o fracassado sucessor do Apple II. *Apple Lisa - 1983, o primeiro computador a usar interface gráfica e mouse. Capaz de multitarefa não-preemptiva. Equipado com 1MB (1024KB) de memória RAM, enquanto os produtos contemporâneos tinham geralmente não mais de 96KB. *Apple Newton - 1993, também conhecido com Newton Message Pad, era um computador de mão ("palmtop") com tela sensível ao toque ("touch screen"), reconhecimento de escrita, memória flash e processador RISC. Lançado três anos antes dos populares (e técnicamente inferiores) Palm Pilot. *Quicktake - 1994, uma das primeiras câmeras digitais voltada para o consumidor doméstico. Ficou no mercado durante 3 anos. *Apple Pippin - 1996, vídeo-game que foi um grande fracasso devido à pouca quantidade de jogos publicados e ao grande número de consoles que eram vendidos com defeitos de fabricação. Image:Apple Lisa.jpg|Apple Lisa Image:Newton-IMG 0320.JPG|Apple Newton Image:Quicktake200.jpg|Quicktake 200 Image:Pippinfront.jpg|Apple Pippin Curiosidades * Os fundadores da empresa eram fãs dos Beatles e decidiram homenageá-los com uma "maçã", já que o nome da gravadora fundada pelos Beatles também era Apple. Porém, a adoção de um logotipo semelhante rendeu à gigante da informática um processo judicial movido pela gravadora na Inglaterra. * O nome "McIntosh" é uma homenagem às maças do tipo "McIntosh Red", muito comum nos Estados Unidos. * O símbolo da empresa, uma maçã já mordida, lembra a maçã de Isaac Newton, sendo que a mordida representa o senso de descoberta.Revista Superinteressante, O Mistério das Marcas, edição 261, janeiro de 2009, p. 34 Categoria:Multinacionais Categoria:Empresas